


I don’t have a choice but I’d still choose you

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan and their relationship developing from their first meeting throughout the Clone Wars





	I don’t have a choice but I’d still choose you

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta JW who was amazing and patient and who could not have been more awesome.
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone.

“Sir, CC-2224, Clone Marshall Commander of the 212th, reporting for duty,” the man said, standing at attention. The helmet he held under his arm was painted with distinctive orange markings, the same shade mirrored with designs etched on his armour.

“It is nice to meet you Commander,” Obi-Wan replied and offered his hand. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Thank you, sir,” CC-2224 said and shook his hand. He had a nice, firm grip and Obi-Wan could feel that they would get along well. It was as if the Force was telling him to trust the man in front of him and he would not be disappointed. 

“May I ask you a question, commander?” Obi-Wan asked and paused, waiting for CC-2224’s nod before he continued. “I understand that some of your brothers use nicknames. I would like to know if you have one as well and if you would give me permission to call you by it.”

“Permission, sir?” For a moment CC-2224 looked confused.

“A family nickname can be very private, I understand if you don’t want me to use it,” Obi-Wan explained. The Force felt calm around CC-2224, calm and reliable like a steady river. He hadn’t felt like this since before Geonosis.

“I’m Cody,” Cody said, “and you can call me that if you would like to, sir.”

“Very well, Commander Cody, I’m looking forward to working with you,” Obi-Wan said, smiling. “I do not have much expertise when it comes to battlefield strategies, truth to be told, so please don’t hesitate to tell me if you think I’m making mistakes.”

Cody gave him a slightly baffled look but controlled his expression within the blink of an eye. “During training we were told that Jedi are great strategists.”

“Maybe, but we tend to operate in much smaller numbers. Two or three Jedi at most for a mission,” Obi-Wan said. “That is not to say that there aren’t any battlefield tacticians among us. Master Plo Koon is a great fan of strategy games. Whereas I prefer a good book or the Jedi Pirate holo-dramas.”

The corners of Cody’s mouth twitched a little. “Is that not too inaccurate, sir?”

“I find it quite enlightening to see what the general public thinks the Jedi are and do,” Obi-Wan grinned and when he saw Cody lift the corner of his mouth into a smile, he knew that the ice was broken.

 

/

 

After Slick was taken away Cody kept himself busy. Their entire weapons depot had been destroyed, along with all of the gunships and AT-TE walkers, and with a separatist army approaching they needed to salvage what they could. They had no reason to believe reinforcements were coming any time soon and the work helped to keep his mind of what had happened.

“Cody.” It was General Kenobi. “Do you have a moment?”

“Of course, sir.” Cody fell into an easy step with him as they walked back towards the barracks. “Is this about the approaching army, sir?”

General Kenobi shook his head but he didn’t say anything else until they arrived at his room and he asked Cody inside. He busied himself making tea while Cody stood near the door wondering what General Kenobi needed from him.

The room was small and it was immediately clear which bed belonged to General Kenobi and which to General Skywalker. With the kitchenette in the corner and a door that probably led to a refresher, Cody realised that this had been someone’s home before the war. For a moment he wondered if they were still alive and if they would come back.

“I hope you like tea,” General Kenobi said and handed Cody a steaming mug. He gestured to his bed. “Please sit.”

“Thank you,” Cody said and accepted the invitation. He had no opinion of tea one way or another; there had never been opportunity to try it on Kamino.

“I wanted to ask how you feel about what happened with Slick and if you would like to talk about it with me,” General Kenobi said after he sat down next to Cody with his own mug of tea.

Cody felt stunned for a moment because that was the last thing he had expected to be asked. Slick had been arrested and they had to prepare for a battle, he didn’t think that General Kenobi would concern himself with the matter anymore, much less taking this interest in how Cody personally felt about it.

“Only if you want to, of course,” General Kenobi added, mistaking Cody’s silence for reluctance. “I just thought I’d offer. We can talk about anything you’d like.”

“It’s not that. It’s...” Cody struggled to find the right words for a moment but General Kenobi just sat quietly, patiently waiting for him. “In training we were taught that Jedi are detached above all else. I’m just surprised that you’d care.”

It felt harsh saying it out loud to General Kenobi’s face but he simply nodded. 

“A common misconception about a particular Jedi rule,” he explained. “But I assure you that I do care about you and about the men. And please call me Obi-Wan, at least when we’re in private.”

Cody nodded, not certain what to say. He took a small sip of his tea. It was still scalding hot and burned his tongue but it wasn’t bad, the flavour mild with a bitter aftertaste. He hadn’t sorted out his own feelings about Slick’s betrayal yet. Once the idea that one of his brothers could be disloyal would’ve seemed impossible to Cody but he was learning quickly that in this war anything was possible.

Obi-Wan gave him a warm smile but didn’t ask him to speak or try to make conversation himself. Neither did he seem bored. It was as if sitting here in silence drinking tea in Cody’s company was enough in itself.

“I don’t know how I feel about Slick,” Cody said eventually. He glanced down at his tea when he felt Obi-Wan’s eyes on him. “He betrayed us but some of the things he said...they weren’t wrong. He wasn’t wrong. My brothers and I were born to fight for the Republic. We never had any choice in that matter.”

He looked at Obi-Wan, apprehensive for a moment that maybe he had said too much but Obi-Wan nodded understandingly.

“I agree, you didn’t have a choice,” Obi-Wan said. “But you have one now.”

“You’re talking about desertion.”

“I never said it’s a good choice,” Obi-Wan gave him a rueful smile. “We are similar in that regard. Jedi are taken in when they are very young and raised at the Temple. I didn’t have a choice about being trained as a Jedi either but I have choices now about whether I remain and what kind of Jedi I will be.”

Cody gave Obi-Wan a surprised look. “I didn’t know that.”

“It’s not a widely discussed aspect of the Order,” Obi-Wan admitted and took a sip of his tea. He was watching Cody but it didn’t feel like he was judging him or looking for a weakness, which was the main sensation Cody associated with being watched. On Kamino they had always been watched. Obi-Wan’s eyes even had the same pale colour as those of the Kaminoans but they didn’t feel cold. 

“The worst part isn’t his betrayal,” Cody said, picking up the conversation again. “But that he did it in a way that would get his brothers hurt. Many more men will die as a result of his actions in this upcoming attack if the Separatists continue pressing forward. And he chose that deliberately. If I can’t trust my brothers, I can’t trust anyone.”

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say in front of his general but Obi-Wan only gave him another understanding smile. Cody would’ve never thought that he would discuss his feelings with anyone else but Rex or perhaps Bly. Maybe this was what friendship felt like. Feeling emboldened Cody asked, “How do you feel about it?”

For a moment Obi-Wan looked surprised by the question but then his expression changed to something akin to relief as if he was glad someone had asked. “I’m not surprised it happened but I’m disappointed and ashamed I didn’t notice it earlier. I’ve had my brushes with betrayal in the past. Count Dooku was my master’s master and I knew him fairly well when I was a padawan. It never becomes easier,” he added.

“Because betrayal never comes from our enemies but from the people we trust?” Cody asked.

“Yes. And they might have good reasons for it, which only makes it worse. A bad reason is easy to dismiss but a good one...you understand them but at the same time you would never follow their path.”

Cody met Obi-Wan’s eyes and nodded. He could understand Slick’s reasons for selling them out but he’d never betray his brothers like this. 

“Thank you for trusting me, Cody,” Obi-Wan said with a warm smile.

“Likewise,” Cody hesitated but then he added, “Obi-Wan.”

 

/

 

Cody wasn’t sure what brought him to Obi-Wan’s doorstep. He didn’t know if he would be welcome or not. They hadn’t had time to themselves since Cody’s injury and Obi-Wan’s mission to Tatooine. With the Malevolence destroyed they had a little breathing room before they’d be deployed elsewhere.

Cody knocked. He didn’t know how this thing between them was supposed to work, not in detail anyway, but he figured he wouldn’t know without asking.

“Ah, Cody, good evening,” Obi-Wan said. He looked pleased to see him but then again Obi-Wan was known for being able to hide his true feelings behind a masterful facade. “Would you like to come in?”

It was as if he had read Cody’s thoughts. “If it’s a bad time…”

“Not at all,” Obi-Wan smiled and stepped aside. His cabin was just as tidy as his room on Christophsis had been. “Please have a seat, Cody.”

“Thank you, sir-Obi-Wan,” Cody corrected himself, remembering what Obi-Wan had told him last time.

“I was just about to make tea, would you like some?”

“Yes, please.”

Cody felt the stress of the last few days fall from his shoulders as he watched Obi-Wan prepare two cups. This kind of routine lay outside of what he was used from his upbringing on Kamino but he found he liked the idea of it being normal, something performed in countless places across the galaxy. It was one more thing he had been born to defend but also something he got to be a part of now.

“You did good work on the defence of the supply lines,” Obi-Wan said as he returned with the tea and sat down next to Cody.

“Thank you, I adapted it from one of the training scenarios we had on Kamino.”

“You should talk to Master Plo Koon, he’s very well-studied in battle scenarios.”

“I know, it was a close call as to whether Wolffe or I would get assigned to him.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here, Cody.”

It was probably the steam rising from the mug but Cody could’ve sworn that Obi-Wan was blushing slightly. He himself definitely was, unsure how to take the compliment. Should he thank Obi-Wan or maybe offer him one right back?

Unable to decide, the moment passed in awkward silence until Cody asked, “Do we have new orders?”

Obi-wan seemed relieved at the change of topic. “Grievous escaped, so Anakin and I have been tasked to track him down while you and Captain Rex do a series of inspections on the outposts in the Outer Rim.”

“Inspections?” Cody asked. 

Obi-Wan nodded. “With the recent losses, some of the clone soldiers are being sent out before they have completed their training. Besides, it would be a waste to force you and Captain Rex to sit around and do nothing while Anakin and I chase after every half-decent lead on Grievous.”

“I understand.”

“It’s not quite shore leave but it’s the best we can do at the moment,” Obi-Wan offered. “I know inspections would usually be done by someone below even Rex’s rank.”

“I don’t mind the routine work,” Cody replied honestly.

“Neither do I, I find it reassuring sometimes,” Obi-Wan confided.

“Is there such a thing as a routine Jedi mission?”

“Before the war, we spent a lot of time making sure that the terms of peace treaties and such were being followed. And we all had our duties in the Temple that we returned to regularly. Some more than others.”

“What kind of duties, if I may ask?”

“You may,” Obi-Wan smiled as if he was amused that Cody even thought to ask permission. “Teaching, training, meditation, giving your final mission report to the Council, helping with the upkeep of the Temple…”

“When you speak of it, it seems like you enjoy teaching others. Why don’t you have a padawan yourself?”

“The Council decides on that and it seems that of our current crop of younglings, none are seen as a good fit for me. That or they think I still have my hands full with Anakin and Ahsoka’s shenanigans.”

“You did join him on the Malevolence,” Cody pointed out.

“Are you suggesting I am as reckless as Anakin?” Only Obi-Wan’s tone let Cody know that he was teasing him.

“Absolutely not,” Cody replied. 

 

/

 

Anakin checked his chrono when they were finally dismissed from the Senate committee briefing. They would have to give a report to the Council as well but fortunately that was scheduled for tomorrow morning. “Hey, it’s not as late as I thought,” he said and his eyes lit up.

“It certainly felt long enough,” Obi-wan replied. They had arrived on Coruscant this morning and had been stuck in the briefing ever since. And since they had been the most involved in Dooku’s capture and escape from start to finish they had been forced to stay the longest.

“Snips, what are you doing here?” Anakin asked when he saw that Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody were standing idly near the lift.

“We were told to wait in case they needed us again,” Ahsoka said. She sounded frustrated, understandable since she and Rex had given their report hours ago and for Cody it had even been longer since his involvement had been minimal and mostly limited to keeping the Fleet ready.

“It’s safe to say you’re free to go,” Obi-Wan said and the three followed him and Anakin into the lift. At the last moment Padme also joined them.

“Could I have a word with you, Master Skywalker?” She asked.

“Of course, Senator Amidala.” No matter how formally he said her name it always ended up sounding like a term of endearment.

Obi-Wan was tempted to roll his eyes. He had never expected Anakin to be subtle but he had had high hopes for Padme. That she only bothered with only the barest of all pretences was undoubtedly due to Anakin’s influence. Instead he turned to Cody and asked, “Did they make you wait too, Commander?”

Cody shook his head. “I kept Rex and Stone company while they were waiting.”

“It’s pretty early,” Anakin said, “Do you have plans for tonight?” At least he had raised his voice enough to be heard by everyone even if he was still looking at Padme.

“I’d be up for some drinks and dancing,” Rex said. “Heard Coruscant has the best clubs in the galaxy. Anyone else wants to come?”

Ahsoka raised her hand.

“Are you even old enough for drinking?” Rex asked.

“Are you?” Ahsoka shot back. “I’m actually older than you.”

“Technically neither of you are allowed to drink,” Obi-Wan said as they stepped out of the lift, “But Rex is less likely to get asked for ID.”

“Even better,” Ahsoka grinned. “Means you have to buy.”

“Oh yeah? Are all togruta so cheap or is that just you?” Rex replied and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pretending to put her in a chokehold. Ahsoka laughed and twisted out of his grip.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Anakin called after them. He looked at Obi-Wan. “I should go and see what Padme needs from me.”

Obi-Wan shook his head as he watched them leave together before he turned to Cody. “You didn’t want to join Rex and Ahsoka?”

Cody returned his smile. “Clubbing and drinking isn’t really my favourite way to spend my free time. How about you? You didn’t join them either.”

“I feel the same as you,” Obi-Wan replied. “Any other plans?”

“Nothing specific. What about you?”

“I thought about going back to the Temple but...” Obi-Wan trailed off. “Coruscant has more to offer than its clubs. Would you like me to show you?” It would be nice to spend some time with Cody free of the pressure they were constantly under in the war. Even though they did sometimes meet in the precious little spare time they had, talking over a cup of tea on a Star Destroyer didn’t compare to an evening on Coruscant.

“I’d like that,” Cody replied.

“Excellent,” Obi-Wan smiled at him. “We should go to the Temple first. You can stow your armour there. I’m half convinced we’re going to have to bail out Rex and Ahsoka in a few hours.”

Cody laughed. “Rex talks a lot but he’s not that much of a trouble maker.”

“No, but Ahsoka is. She gets that from Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied, “And the two of them together, unsupervised and in combination with alcohol...we’ll be commed by midnight.”

“I’m willing to take that bet.”

“Very well,” Obi-Wan held out his hand and Cody took it. “What are the stakes?”

“If I win, you’re wearing proper armour for the next battle,” Cody said with gleaming eyes.

“You drive a hard bargain, but, agreed, as long as I don’t have to carry a blaster as well,” Obi-Wan said. He realized he was still holding Cody’s hand and yet he felt in no hurry to let go. 

“And if you win?”

“You mean when I win, you don’t mention my lack of armour for a standard month.”

Cody gave a mock wince but he tightened his hand around Obi-Wan’s and said, “Agreed.”

 

/

 

To thank them for saving Naboo and the entire galaxy from a resurgence of one of the deadliest diseases in recorded history of the Republic, the Queen invited all of them to stay for a few days once everyone had recovered from their brush with death, including hosting a dinner in their honour.

Obi-Wan had asked to bring Cody along who had joined them planet-side to look after Rex. Between Ahsoka and Rex bonding over their near-death experience and Anakin making eyes at Padme, he wasn’t looking forward to a formal evening making polite conversation with the Queen alone.

Dinner was pleasant enough, with Ahsoka breaking the ice when she bluntly asked what all the cutlery was for. After that the meal had been a much more pleasant experience than expected and they had left the Queen impressed with tales of Ahsoka and Anakin’s adventures.

“We seem to have an unexpected night off,” Anakin said as they left the palace, early enough in the evening that the sun was just setting. “Any plans, Snips?”

Ahsoka grinned and turned to Rex. “Naboo’s not Coruscant but…dancing and drinking?”

“Dancing and drinking sounds pretty good,” Rex agreed.

“What about you, Master?” Anakin asked. No one had to ask about Anakin’s plans with Padme standing right next to him.

“After all that time underground, I think I’ll take a walk and enjoy the fresh air.”

Rex looked at Cody. “You’re welcome to join us.”

Cody shook his head. He looked at Obi-Wan. “A walk sounds nice.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “You two are so boring.”

Cody shrugged and Obi-Wan said, “To each their own. Oh, and Ahsoka?”

“Yes, Master?”

“If you and Rex get arrested for starting a bar brawl again, call Anakin.”

The last time he and Cody had barely made it to the entrance of the park Obi-Wan had wanted to show him, before getting a message that Ashoka and Rex had been arrested. Theed was a much more beautiful city than Coruscant and it was the first time Obi-Wan was here without an invasion happening. He was determined to enjoy it.

“But – “Anakin and Ahsoka said at the same time. Anakin because he didn’t want to be the designated emergency contact tonight and Ahsoka because she felt that the bar brawl last time had been more than justified.

“Shall we?” Obi-Wan asked Cody, ignoring the protest.

“Of course,” Cody said, giving Rex a friendly slap on the shoulder before joining Obi-Wan and walking away from the others. “Thank you,” he said once they had left the Royal Plaza that dominated the front of the Royal Palace, “for inviting me along.”

“You deserve to see the galaxy you’re defending, Cody,” Obi-Wan replied. He didn’t have a plan for where they would go, but Theed was such a beautiful city that any and all corners seemed worth visiting. “If I could have, I would’ve asked for all the men to come down here. Naboo is meant to be one of the most beautiful planets in the Republic.”

“Have you been here before?” Cody asked.

“Once, about ten years ago when the Trade Federation was invading. Not a good time for sightseeing.”

Cody laughed softly. “It’s hard to imagine that now. It seems so peaceful here.”

“It’s definitely improved since the last time.”

They walked around a corner and found themselves on the bank of the Solleu River lined with a broad pedestrian walkway and benches for those who wanted to enjoy the scenery. Towards the end of the street the river turned into a waterfall as it reached the edge of the majestic cliff that Theed was built upon.

It was a beautiful evening and they weren’t the only ones taking advantage of it. Many other people were milling around, talking, laughing, dancing along to music that was playing in some of the cafes lining the streets.

“Looking at them one could think there is no war,” Cody said and Obi-Wan thought he sounded a little wistful. “Was it like this on all worlds before the war?”

“Not everywhere but in more places than you can find it now,” Obi-Wan replied.

“It’s beautiful, the people I mean, their lives. The buildings and the scenery are lovely too but this is what really matters.”

Obi-Wan squeezed Cody’s shoulder and said, “Yes, that is what we’re fighting for.” Even if neither of them had a claim to this kind of life, he thought without saying it aloud. Maybe Cody would be able to experience this kind of peace after the war, but only the Force knew when and if that would be the case. For now, these moments were all they had.

They walked towards the waterfall at a leisurely pace and while Obi-Wan was grateful that with Cody he never felt the need to fill the silence with inane chatter, he wished for something that would distract from Cody’s sheer presence.

Even without looking at him, Obi-Wan could feel him in the Force, this bright, warm presence right next to him, steady and calming like the earth beneath his feet. They were walking close enough that every now and then their shoulders would brush and Obi-Wan fought against the urge to reach out and take Cody’s hand in his.

He was not a stranger to this feeling of attraction but Satine had felt very different in the Force compared to Cody. She had been more like water, constantly changing and challenging him, but refreshing at the same time.

Did Cody feel it, too? Obi-Wan wondered. As a Jedi he had been taught that the Force was within all living things but how much could Cody feel it even if he couldn’t use it?

They reached the cliff where the river plummeted down, leaving a fine spray of water droplets that the light broke through in a myriad of colours. The sun was setting on the horizon and painted the world in shades of warm orange, mirroring the colour that adorned Cody’s armour.

Cody stepped forward, towards the edge, and instinctively Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed Cody’s hand, ready to pull him back if he lost his balance.

Looking back at him over his shoulder, Cody smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t fall.”

“Of course not,” Obi-Wan replied but he didn’t let go and neither did Cody. Perhaps it was the romantic atmosphere, perhaps it was his lack of willpower or perhaps it was the Force, or so he was telling himself when he pulled Cody close and kissed him. He hadn’t kissed anyone in years and Cody obviously had never kissed anyone and yet…

“I’m sorry, Cody,” he said when they broke apart. “That was entirely inappropriate.”

“I…On Kamino we were taught that Jedi don’t do…this.”

“It’s a common misperception about our non-attachment rule, but we are not celibate, unless we so choose,” Obi-Wan explained and felt Cody’s hand slip from his. “But I understand given our positions that this would be unwise.”

“I have to disagree with you,” Cody said eventually.

“Do you?” Obi-wan couldn’t entirely hide the surprise in his voice.

“I’ve never done this before, but I don’t think acting on our mutual attraction would cause any harm.”

“Is it mutual?”

“It is.”

“I’m glad,” Obi-Wan smiled. “I don’t know what came over me. I really should’ve asked before I kissed you.”

“Ask me now.”

“Cody – 

“Yes,” Cody interrupted him. “Yes.”

 

/

 

Cody had spent most of his life indoors on a planet comprised of 95% water and where it had rained constantly. The training he had been put through there had been harsh but as Rex was so fond of saying, nothing beat actual experience.

The Jixuan Desert on Ryloth certainly was a new experience. The battle of Nabat had been the kind of street fight that they had trained for on Kamino and that he had already fought on Christophsis, giant hungry predators notwithstanding. Fighting in a desert was new though. Cody wasn’t sure if he liked sand but between Nabat and Jixuan he was relieved that nothing had changed between him and Obi-Wan despite what had happened on Naboo.

They hadn’t talked about it since, simply because they hadn’t had the time. They’d been recalled into the battle the next day and since then it had been an unending series of engagements. Ryloth was an unforgiving planet and the Separatists were even worse. They had exchanged a few discreet kisses in the few moments of privacy they could steal after the victory at Nabat, but nothing more.

Though maybe he wasn’t being entirely truthful when he thought that nothing had changed. Sometimes he caught Obi-Wan looking at him differently than before. And there had been that moment in Nabat when his first instinct had been to shield Cody against those creatures. But perhaps that was only natural. They had introduced a new variable into their relationship and it would take some time for it to settle.

Cody was aware that he was quoting the manual’s sections about interpersonal relationships in his head but he had always found rules reassuring. When in doubt they gave him something to fall back on, to orient himself towards, while he thought things over and came to a decision. 

“Good job, men,” Obi-Wan said as he walked among the troops to congratulate them on their victory. The Separatist commander had surrendered this afternoon and was already on his way to be imprisoned on the star destroyers securing the space around Ryloth. “Get some rest.”

The battle for Ryloth was far from over but for today their part was done. Cody knew that General Windu had been charged to take the capital back and that Rex and General Skywalker were fighting in the North of the planet but both were too far to call on them for help in an emergency.

“Well done, Cody,” Obi-Wan said when he reached him. Without a helmet or any other protection, the sun had turned his skin red, which made his eyes look even more blue. Sweat was running down his skin and Cody found himself distracted by his proximity and the smile on Obi-Wan’s face as he clasped Cody’s shoulder. 

“Likewise, sir.” Not for the first time Cody was grateful for the helmet since it hid his face and the fact that his cheeks were probably just as red as Obi-Wan’s, albeit for different reasons.

“I know we have to debrief high command first and I have to talk to the Jedi Council but would you like to join me for dinner? In private?”

“Yes, of course. I’d like that,” Cody replied, his heart beating faster in his chest.

“I’m glad to heart it,” Obi-Wan replied. “Let’s get our report transmitted so we’ll actually have an evening to relax and enjoy our victory.”

 

Between submitting their report to the Republic Command, Obi-Wan talking to the Jedi Council, and Cody making sure the men were settled for the night and ready to leave the next morning, it was late at night before they managed to reunite.

“Cody.” Obi-Wan fell into step with him as Cody was making a final round of their temporary camp. 

“Obi-Wan.” A part of Cody was still thrilled when he referred to Obi-Wan by his given name. “Do we have new orders?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Mace and Anakin were successful in their operations as well. The Republic is leaving the clean up to the Twi’leks and we’re to join with Anakin and head to Felucia.”

“Commander Bly is stationed there with General Secura if I’m not mistaken,” Cody replied, trying to remember the last mission briefings.

A smile appeared on Obi-Wan’s face. “You’re entirely correct, Cody. I’m always impressed when you recall small details like that.”

Cody shrugged, feeling self-conscious about the compliment. “It was in the briefings.”

“I know a lot of people that do not read all the briefings, such as Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, but sounded so fond that Cody didn’t think it was actual complaint.

“I’ve never met General Secura. What is she like?”

“Considering who her master was, she is very grounded,” Obi-Wan replied.

Cody raised his eyebrows. It was very unlike Obi-Wan to disparage other Jedi, except for General Skywalker.

“Aayla is very serious but at the same time she holds a great personal warmth and is focused on protecting innocents at all costs. I believe she’s one of the Jedi best suited to our roles as generals. She sees the big picture, beyond the ground engagement.” Obi-Wan rubbed the back of his neck. “Her old master is very much the opposite in everything I just mentioned except the protection of innocent lives.”

“I can’t tell if you like him or don’t,” Cody said, amused.

“I don’t know either,” Obi-Wan confessed. “Mostly I just find him exasperating.”

They reached Obi-Wan’s room and Obi-Wan turned to face him. “I’ve got ration bars and tea, how does that sound?”

“It sounds perfect.”

This time they prepared the tea together with Cody paying close attention how Obi-wan was doing it. Every now and again their hands would touch or their shoulders brush against each other and it sent a thrill through Cody every time. He didn’t know what to expect from tonight but it was the first time they were alone since Naboo and he hoped for…something.

They ate, discussing the reports from General Windu and Skywalker and how tomorrow’s departure would work. Obi-Wan filled him in with the bits and pieces of knowledge that he had about Felucia.

“Would you like to stay?” Obi-Wan asked after they had cleaned the tea cups. “I’m not expecting you to –“

“I want to,” Cody interrupted him. He seemed to be forming a habit for that in these kinds of situations. “I hoped you would ask.”

A relieved smile appeared on Obi-Wan’s face as he reached out and pulled Cody into a kiss. They had both discarded their armour earlier and it was nice to feel Obi-Wan’s body pressed against his, the same warmth and pleasure he had felt back on Naboo.

“Please tell me if you feel uncomfortable,” Obi-Wan said, leaning his forehead against Cody’s. 

“You, too,” Cody replied. He couldn’t imagine Obi-Wan doing anything that would make him want to stop. And he was right. There was nothing he objected to. Not when they undressed each other. Not when they laid down on the narrow cot. Not with anything they did together after that.

Cody relished the feeling of Obi-Wan’s arms around him, of his hands against his skin. He liked the little gasps Obi-Wan made when Cody touched him and how his face looked, overwhelmed with pleasure.

But what he loved most of all were the soft kisses they traded afterwards, bodies pressed so close that was as if they were one being.

 

/

 

“Well done, Cody,” Obi-Wan said as they returned from their mission. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed in the outcome. On the one hand they had recovered the holocron, and so would be able to safeguard the children from further threats on that front. But on the other hand, Bane had escaped and the identity of his employer remained hidden. “That was some impressive flying. We owe you our lives.”

“All part of the training, sir,” Cody replied.

“Well, not of my training,” Obi-Wan laughed softly and clasped Cody’s shoulder. “Perhaps I should let you fly all my missions.”

“Maybe that’s something you can suggest to the Jedi council.”

Suddenly Obi-Wan became very aware that Mace was waiting for him and more than that, was watching him and Cody closely. “I am sure your talents would be wasted as my personal pilot,” he said. “I’ll speak you to later.”

“Of course, sir.”

They parted and Obi-Wan fell into step with Mace as they headed towards the council chamber. The silence between them felt uncomfortable as Obi-Wan waited for Mace to speak. He knew that Mace would have formed an opinion about him and Cody.

“You have formed a close bond with your commander,” Mace said, a slight accusation obvious in his tone. He watched Obi-Wan’s face closely, curious how he’d react.

Obi-Wan barely batted an eye. “Cody is a good man and between the two of us he’s certainly the better commander. We complement each other well. I’m glad he was assigned to me.”

“You don’t think you’ve become too close to him?” There were rumours about nearly any Jedi-General and their clone commander from Aayla and Bly to Skywalker and Rex. 

Obi-Wan’s face became harder. “No,” he said firmly.

“But you are sleeping with him.”

“Well, yes,” Obi-Wan relaxed again now that he knew where Mace was coming from. “But if you have doubts whether that would influence our decisions in this war let me assure you that Cody is quite ready to sacrifice me if necessary for the greater good, and I’d do the same.”

He met Mace’s eyes squarely and Mace could feel that it was the truth in the Force. “You understand why I had to make sure,” he said.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan replied and gave him a dry smile. “Satisfied, Master Windu?”

“As always, Master Kenobi.”

 

/

 

“New orders?” Cody asked when he met Obi-Wan on the way to the command centre. Their mission was going reasonably well considering that they had always known that Fest would be a hard nut to crack. Separatist sympathies were running high in the local population and without support from them it was doubtful they could hold Fest in the long term, even if they managed to claim the immediate victory.

“Just for me,” Obi-Wan replied, falling into step with Cody. “I’ll explain when – ah, Admiral Yularen, it’s good to see you.”

“General Kenobi, Commander Cody,” Yularen greeted them. “I heard you received new orders?”

“That is correct,” Obi-Wan replied. “An infirmary station above Felucia has vanished without a trace. The Council has asked me to join General Skywalker and his Padawan to assist them in the search.”

“Who is going to command your troops while you’re on this mission?” Admiral Yularen asked. “I thought there were no Jedi to spare.”

“Cody will lead the men,” Obi-Wan replied, as if that was the obvious answer.

“Without the supervision of a Jedi?” The Admiral sounded sceptical. 

“The last thing Cody has ever needed is my supervision,” Obi-Wan said, amusement colouring his voice. “He’ll do just fine without me.”

“If you’re sure.” Yularen’s tone hadn’t changed yet.

“I am sure,” Obi-Wan said more sternly, letting some of his impatience with this line of questioning seep into his voice.

Yularen’s image vanished with a final deferring nod, and Cody was left speechless for a moment. Clones were not supposed to operate completely independently. There was no protocol for this situation and yet Obi-Wan had just acted as if this particular decision was up to him alone.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan seemed oblivious to his temporary muteness since he went on to make some additional points about strategies Cody could employ to gain victory over Fest. 

Eventually Cody found his voice again and said, simply, “thank you.”

“For what?” Obi-Wan asked, clearly surprised by the apparent non-sequitur.

“The vote of confidence earlier. Leading a whole battalion into battle without a Jedi General is a pretty big deviation from protocol.”

Obi-Wan rested a hand on Cody’s shoulder. “Nothing you haven’t earned, my friend,” he said warmly. “Although I am sorry to saddle you with this particular planet. I fear Fest will be difficult to overcome.”

“We’ll give our best. I’ll give my best,” Cody added.

Obi-Wan reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. “I know. You always do.”

 

/

 

Cody returned to Coruscant with the news that Fest had been taken, for now. He had little doubt that at the first signs of withdrawal of the Republic forces, the Separatists would return. Fest’s position at the end of a hyperspace route made it an attractive target for both sides.

What he had apparently missed while being occupied on Fest was the attack of a giant monster after it had broken out of a research facility, or so Obi-Wan told him in the few moments they were alone together. The attack was occupying everyone’s minds so they had managed to sneak away. Cody had wanted to update Obi-Wan about the situation on Fest, but to Cody it also felt as if Obi-Wan wanted to spent some time alone with him. 

“I probably won’t be able to see you tonight,” Obi-wan said, sounding apologetic.

“That’s fine,” Cody answered. “Rex invited me out for drinks. Apparently Ahsoka is also busy.”

“He couldn’t convince you to go dancing as well?” Obi-Wan asked with a grin.

“There will need to be a lot of drinks before I go dancing with Rex,” Cody replied.

“Well, it’s good to know that one of us will have fun tonight,” Obi-Wan said, drawing Cody into one last kiss before he would have to go.

Thankfully they had already stepped apart and there was a respectable distance between them when Rex knocked politely on the door to announce himself. “General Kenobi,” he greeted Obi-Wan. “Cody, you’re ready to go?”

Cody nodded, still looking at Obi-Wan though. “I think so.”

Obi-Wan returned his nod. “Have fun tonight.”

“Thank you, sir.”

 

Rex brought them to a bar that Cody recognised from the time he and Obi-Wan had to come and bail Rex and Ahsoka out for brawling. “They’ve allowed you back in here?”

“There are perks when you look like millions of other guys,” Rex replied and ordered two drinks for them before he started to recount his encounter with the monster that had attacked Coruscant. Over the course of the story one drink turned into four. 

When Rex appeared with the fifth round, Cody asked, “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Depends, when were you going to tell me?” Rex asked.

“Tell you what?”

“That you’re sleeping with General Kenobi.”

“I was confident you’d figure it out on your own,” Cody replied casually, mentally scrambling to figure out how Rex could know about that. 

“Come on,” Rex elbowed him in the side. “How long?”

“Since Naboo.”

Rex laughed. “You’re not wasting any time, are you? Didn’t think you’d be the one to break that regulation; or him for that matter. He seems pretty dedicated to the whole Jedi thing. And Skywalker said he fought Jango Fett. Who’d have thought he’d fall in love with one of his clones.”

“It’s not like that,” Cody replied. “We just enjoy each other’s company.”

“That kiss looked like something else.”

“What kiss?” Cody asked sharply.

“Earlier in the command centre,” Rex answered and added with a grin, “You didn’t close the door properly.”

Cody felt mortified. “You can’t tell anyone.”

Rex laughed. “Who would I tell, Ahsoka? Skywalker?”

“I’m mostly concerned about Ahsoka.”

“I’m pretty sure she knows already – can probably feel it in the Force or something,” Rex teased him but when Cody didn’t react to his joke, he said, “Of course I won’t tell anybody. Just…Kenobi, he’s treating you well, isn’t he?”

“Of course he is”, Cody replied, touched by Rex’s concern. “You know him, he’s a good man.”

“A good man who’s breaking the rules.”

“Apparently those rules concern attachments, not sex.”

“Don’t tell me this is just sex for you.”

Cody thought about his answer for a moment before he said, “It is what I can have with him so it is enough. We’re at war, Rex. This isn’t the time or the place for promises.”

 

/

 

Cody was waiting just outside the med bay when Obi-Wan was released. He had spent the last few hours going over their casualty lists and compiling reports for High Command about the mission, which had ultimately been a success, thankfully enough.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan smiled when he saw him. His hair was slightly damp from the bacta and his clothes were the same he had worn earlier, still coated with a layer of Geonosis’ red sand. “Any news?”

He updated Obi-Wan on the current situation on Geonosis and their company’s status as he walked by his side. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Obi-Wan would want to go to his rooms first for a change of clothes.

“How do you feel?” Cody asked as the door closed behind them. Obi-Wan had gestured for him to enter first, which had saved Cody from asking if Obi-Wan wanted his company.

“I hate Geonosis,” Obi-Wan muttered as he undressed.

“I thought Jedi were meant to be above such negative feelings,” Cody joked.

“At least no one chained me up this time.”

“That’s the spirit.” Cody caught Obi-Wan’s arm and drew him into a kiss. He smelled like bacta and the Geonosian earth but he still felt like Obi-Wan under Cody’s hands. “I’d like to hear the story about your last mission here one of these days.”

Obi-Wan groaned and rested his forehead against Cody’s shoulder. 

“I mean, I could just ask General Skywalker…” Cody trailed off with a grin.

“Absolutely not,” Obi-Wan looked up at him, his expression as determined as if he was about to lead them both into battle. “Anakin’s version is ridiculously biased.”

“And yours isn’t?” Cody teased.

“Of course not,” Obi-Wan huffed back. “I am aware of my flaws.”

Cody had a feeling that if Obi-Wan were to come up with a list his own flaws and the people around him did the same, they would come up with two very different lists. It didn’t feel like the right moment to point that out though.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Obi-Wan announced after he had removed the last of his clothes and piled them neatly on top of each other. “Do you want to join me?”

There were other tasks Cody had to complete eventually, but none of them were urgent. “I could use a shower.”

Unsurprisingly the private bathrooms on star destroyers were not made with two people in mind and Cody wasn’t exactly small or lithe but somehow they both managed to squeeze in.

Cody rested his hand on the centre of Obi-Wan’s chest. Their eyes met and for a moment Cody wanted to tell him how scared he had been when Obi-Wan’s gunship had been shot down and he’d thought him lost. Instead he smirked and pushed him under the spray.

 

/

 

If he was ever asked, Obi-Wan would blame it on Anakin’s influence, but he was relieved when the ship jumped into hyperspace and left Geonosis far behind. Hopefully for the last time. Between getting chained to a pillar and nearly devoured by vicious beasts for the entertainment of the masses, getting shot down and losing so many of his men as they circled in a desperate, hopeless defence, followed up by a struggle against murderous, mind-controlling parasites, Obi-Wan had developed a severe dislike against the planet. He would rather let Anakin pilot him through an asteroid field than return to Geonosis.

“Right,” he said as relief flooded his body and he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s going to be a long journey back to Coruscant. I’m going to take a nap, please wake me if anything unexpected happens.” With his luck lately, the unexpected would happen the moment he actually closed his eyes. “Commander?”

“Yes, sir?”

“A word, please?”

“Of course.”

Obi-Wan could feel Cody’s eyes on him but his commander waited until they were alone in the lift before he asked, “How are you?”

“Have I mentioned that I hate Geonosis?” It was less of a joke than it should have been.

“Once or twice.”

“If I never have to go back there it’ll be too soon.”

“Are you sure?” Cody asked teasingly. “You seemed pretty interested in those brain worms.”

Cody was right, he had been keen to study those worms. “That’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.” He allowed himself a moment of weakness and leaned against Cody. Just being near him was enough to calm Obi-Wan’s nerves. He hadn’t yearned for anyone’s presence like this since Satine and she had felt completely different to Cody.

“We took a lot of losses on Geonosis,” Obi-Wan said. He had actually wanted to talk to Cody, that hadn’t just been an excuse to steal a few minutes alone with him. “How are the men dealing with it?”

“We know what’s expected of us.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“With the shortened training our casualties are even higher than before. I understand why it’s necessary, but I would prefer to see the recruits return to the complete training schedule.”

“That’s a good argument,” Obi-Wan replied. “You should mention that to Command once we’re back on Coruscant.”

“Also, with the higher number of engagements, our rest time has been reduced, time that the men need to get to know each other when the companies receive new recruits. If they aren’t in synch with one another when step out onto the battlefield, a victory is all but impossible.”

“A very good point. I’ll talk to the Jedi Council, maybe together we can implement your suggestions.”

“You think I should speak to Command alone?” Cody sounded surprised.

“Of course.” Obi-Wan reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “You just led a successful campaign on Fest completely independently. And you were at the forefront on Geonosis, including when we captured Poggle. You don’t need me to speak up for you.”

“I would like your support there nonetheless.”

“Whatever you need, my friend,” Obi-Wan said, ignoring how friend was maybe not the best word anymore to describe what Cody meant to him.

 

/

 

Once the dust of the battle settled and the realisation that all of it had been for nothing, that Grievous had escaped their grasp again, fully sank in, Obi-Wan exhaled and let his frustration leave with his breath. Contrary to what he was always teaching Anakin, he had let his emotions get the better of him. General Grievous was a monster, yes, but he shouldn’t be taking his escape so personally.

And he shouldn’t have taken his frustration out on others, he added in his thoughts as he watched Cody gather the men and assess the damage. They had lost all but one of their tanks and seven of their men and that only if all of the injured survived.

“Commander Cody,” Obi-Wan said as he walked up to where Cody was standing with Waxer and Boil. 

“Sir, the Fleet is sending a couple of transports to pick us up. They said they would arrive within the hour,” Cody’s tone was perfectly even and there was no flicker in the Force either. Apparently, he hadn’t taken Obi-Wan’s earlier outburst to heart.

“Any word on General Grievous?”

“No, sir, I’m sorry. They lost him when his ship jumped into hyperspace.”

“I understand,” Obi-Wan replied and tried to ignore the pang of disappointment in his chest. He cleared his throat. Fortunately, Waxer and Boil understood the hint and made themselves scarce with a flimsy excuse. 

“Is there anything else, sir?”

“Yes, there is Cody. I shouldn’t have been so rude to you earlier. I let my emotions get the better of me and took it out on you. I apologize.”

There was a moment of silence where Obi-Wan fervently wished Cody wasn’t wearing a helmet before Cody said, “You don’t have to apologise for that.”

“Yes, I do. It was unfair to you and I shouldn’t have done it.” Amongst Jedi, intentions could be picked up in the Force more often than not. It made conversations much easier, but if Obi-Wan had learned one thing from his time with Satine, then it was that sometimes one needed to use actual words. It was so easy to forget sometimes how young and inexperienced in many aspects of life Cody was and Obi-Wan didn’t want to repeat the mistakes he had made with Satine.

Cody took off his helmet, although the deepening twilight meant that it didn’t help Obi-Wan much in reading his expressions. “I accept your apology.”

“Thank you.”

 

/

 

Cody was grateful that after they had safely escorted the Duchess from Mandalore to Coruscant, Obi-Wan was busy. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that there was something between them and Cody wasn’t sure how he felt about it; or rather, how he was meant to feel about it.

He knew that Jedi were not allowed to form attachments; after all he and Obi-Wan had talked about that. And he had thought that he could handle a purely physical relationship that wouldn’t impact their professional relationship or their friendship.

But now there was someone else, someone who had history with Obi-Wan, who had a claim to his affection and his attention. Just from the few interactions between them that Cody had witnessed he could tell that there was still a great deal of attraction between them.

How could he compete with that and was he even allowed to? Cody knew he had no claim to Obi-Wan, both their friendship and anything beyond had come at Obi-Wan’s initiative and Cody had accepted what he understood as the terms without a word of complaint. No attachments, no infringements on their professional relationship, no one could know – those were the unspoken rules between them.

“Cody!”

He grimaced beneath his helmet. He had hoped that with the assassination attempt and the Senate vote, Obi-Wan would be occupied for longer. Preferably until their next mission or until Cody had sorted out his feelings, whichever happened first.

“Is there anything I can do for you, sir?” Cody asked and saw a quick frown appear on Obi-Wan’s face. He hadn’t addressed him this formally outside the battlefield for a long time.

“I hope you’re enjoying your leave,” Obi-Wan said. “I’ve been busier than I had expected but I had hoped we could visit that park tonight we didn’t get to see last time because of Ahsoka and Rex.”

“Thank you, but I’ve already made other plans,” Cody replied. He hadn’t, not really, except that he wanted to call Rex and tell him everything. And sure, Rex was even less experienced when it came to relationships than Cody, but at least he would be willing to provide a sympathetic ear.

“I see,” Obi-Wan said. There was no indication in his voice if he was surprised that Cody had turned his offer down. “Well, I hope you enjoy your evening then.”

“Thank you, sir,” Cody replied, then turned around and left quickly before he changed his mind.

 

“So?” Rex asked, setting his glass down. 

“So, what?” Cody asked back. Since he had suggested going out, he had been in charge of their meeting place. The bar was a lot quieter than the one they had been in last time and the drinks were better too. Obi-Wan had mentioned it off-hand once, and maybe that made it a less than ideal place to meet up to talk about him, but at least the beer was good.

“You called me to go out and drink with you,” Rex reminded him. “You never want to go out and drink.”

“Maybe I wanted to try something new,” Cody said. Now that they were here, he suddenly felt reluctant to actually open up to someone else about his problems.

“Sure,” Rex drawled out, clearly not believing a word. “This about General Kenobi?”

Cody glanced aside. “Do you think Obi-Wan and the Duchess –“

“- had a thing?” Rex finished for him. “Or are still a thing? Because if I didn’t know about you two, I would have said yes to both.”

“I told you, it’s not like that between us,” Cody replied. “Jedi are forbidden from forming attachments.”

Rex raised his eyebrows. “Then every Jedi we know does a shit job of that.”

“And I knew that when we started…this,” Cody said, ignoring Rex’s comment. “But seeing him with the Duchess like that, I…I do want more.”

“You want what she has, a claim to his heart.” Of course Rex would understand him.

“I don’t have a right to want that,” Cody replied. “I accepted that it couldn’t be more when we started this. I thought he wasn’t capable of more. But now that I know he is, I’m not sure I can go on like before.”

“So, you’re telling me instead of him,” Rex said dryly.

“I can’t tell him; I don’t have a right to!”

“What are you going to do?”

Cody gave him a helpless shrug. “I don’t know. Should I break it off?”

“I think you should talk to him,” Rex replied. 

“And then what?”

“And then you know where you both stand. I’ve seen him and the Duchess together, yes, but I’ve also seen you and him. I think his answer might surprise you if you dare to ask.”

 

/

 

As sound as Rex’s advice was, they were recalled to their duty the next day, immediately back to the hunt for General Grievous. If Obi-Wan minded that Cody had declined his offer, he didn’t show it. 

And then came the attack on Kamino. Cody had never been particularly fond of the planet itself but the loss of so many of his brothers, in the one place that should be safe, got to him. Perhaps that was why the Jedi didn’t have families or other attachments, no loved ones that could distract from the battle.

But then he saw the looks on Fives’ and Echoes’ faces when he promoted them and he wouldn’t exchange that for the world. They were his brothers and he loved them and he drew strength from that.

“You talked to General Kenobi yet?” Rex asked as they walked through the hallways that had been their home for ten years. They had only left fifteen months ago but it felt like it had been much longer.

“Yes, we sat down and had a life-changing conversation over a nice cup of tea between intercepting Grievous’ message and defending Kamino,” Cody replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I’m pretty sure you can put everything you mean to say to him into three words. That shouldn’t take too long.” Rex grinned unrepentantly.

“You’ve watched too many holo-romances.”

“Not me, Skywalker does. Ahsoka and I are merely collateral damage on long flights.”

“That’s more than I ever –“ Cody’s commlink beeped. “Yes, General Kenobi?”

“Cody, can you meet me at my position? There is something I want to show you.”

“Of course, sir. I’m on my way,” Cody replied, ignoring Rex’s waggling eyebrows.

 

“I thought you hated flying,” Cody said when he met Obi-Wan on the roof. He was standing next to an aiwha, his intentions fairly obvious.

“I like it well enough as long as no one’s shooting at me,” he grinned. “Come on.”

“Absolutely not.” Cody crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why not? It’s a beautiful day and the battle is won. Besides, have you ever flown on an aiwha before?”

There was so much enthusiasm in Obi-Wan’s voice that Cody found his reluctance crumbling. “Fine,” he sighed, “but if Rex ever hears about this, I’m blaming you.”

The aiwha was just big enough for two people. Cody sat behind Obi-Wan his arms wrapped around his waist. It was the closest they had been since the morning when they had left Saleucami.

“The last time I was on Kamino the weather was a lot worse.” Obi-Wan said as he leaned forward, encouraging the aiwah to take flight. Cody had seen the Kaminoans use saddles for these animals but Obi-Wan could apparently communicate with it by using only simple gestures.

“So, the usual then.” Suddenly their mission to Jabiim came to Cody’s mind and he remembered how miserable Obi-Wan had been during the siege under the constant rain. He laughed softly.

“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked, half turning his head.

“I just remembered Jabiim. You must have hated Kamino.”

“Well, I was only here for a few hours”, Obi-Wan replied. “But yes, fighting Jango Fett in torrential rain is not my fondest memory. Neither is him trying to destroy my ship with concussive bombs over Geonosis. Have I ever mentioned I do not care for Geonosis?”

“I vaguely remember you saying something like that once or twice.” Cody grinned. It felt good to joke with Obi-Wan again. Maybe he had just been too caught up in his own mind. Maybe nothing needed to change between them.

Below them there was nothing but the open sea. Cody had never been this far outside the clone facility on Kamino, though the smell of salt and seaweed was the same everywhere, even in the city. As Obi-Wan had said it was a beautiful day with only scattered, thin clouds hiding the sun, everything awash with a yellow-grey light. Even if it didn’t turn Kamino beautiful, it was at least a change of scenery.

Cody felt one of Obi-Wan’s hands cover his where they were crossed on his waist. “There was another reason I asked you here.”

“You mean other than showing me more of the same ocean that I saw every day for ten years?” Cody teased to hide how nervous he was.

“Satine and I are friends, nothing more,” Obi-Wan said, ignoring Cody’s quip. 

“You and I are friends,” Cody replied, astonished at how calm he sounded despite his heart hammering in his chest. 

“I think we’re a little bit more than that, Cody.” Obi-Wan’s voice was so soft, Cody almost didn’t heart his words over the wind. “But what I meant to say is that you do not have to be jealous. I know what our relationship looks like and perhaps once it could have been more but that was a long time ago.

Could our relationship be more? Cody wanted to ask, but didn’t dare. “I wasn’t sure I was allowed to ask.”

“You can ask me anything, Cody. I know this is new to you and I remember how confusing it can be.”

“Thank you.” Cody tangled their fingers together and squeezed tight. Perhaps it wasn’t the answer he had hoped for but it was something.

 

/

 

“Hey, Commander,” Vos said, grinning suggestively at him. “Now that I’ve safely delivered Obi-Wan back to Coruscant, how about you and I get some drinks and get to know each other better?”

Cody hesitated. He did have the evening at his leisure but he had hoped to spend it with Obi-Wan once the council meeting was finished.

As if Vos had read his mind, and maybe he had, he said, “The council meetings always drag on forever. Let’s have some fun in the meantime.” Vos took a step closer. “Obi-Wan and I are old friends, I feel like we should at least be friends too.”

“If you think it’s a good idea, sir”, Cody said. Vos’ logic was somewhat sound and it couldn’t hurt to get to know another Jedi better. 

“I do, Commander,” Vos’ grin widened. “I really, really do.”

“I should leave General Kenobi a message to let him know where I am.”

“Tell him he’s free to join us if he wants.” Cody wasn’t sure if it was meant as an innuendo or if Vos was just messing with him. Maybe it was both. “I’ll meet you here in thirty minutes, Commander. Wear something nice.”

That had definitely been an innuendo. Cody admitted to himself that the attention Vos gave him was nice even if it wouldn’t go anywhere. He was usually not the one to attract attention even when he did go out. 

He left a message for Obi-Wan and went to get changed. Cody always felt a little vulnerable out of his armour. Coruscant was by no means safe, even discounting the rising number of separatist bomb attacks, and he didn’t know where exactly Vos was planning to take him. 

Since unlike Rex, Cody had no clothes that weren’t standard issue, he had a feeling nothing he owned was going to pass Vos’ idea of ‘nice’. In the end he decided to wear his boots and trousers and only his tank top. He had seen Rex use this combination for one of his and Ahsoka’s nights of celebration before they had acquired party clothes on Naboo.

It was a warm evening and Cody was by no means the only one who was going sleeveless but he still felt both ridiculous and exposed. Despite his expectations, Vos did seem to approve of his outfit if the looks he was giving Cody were any indication.

“You look even better outside the armour than in it, Commander,” he said as he sauntered towards Cody at the temple entrance.

“Thank you, sir.”

Vos threw an arm over Cody’s shoulders. “Tell you what, tonight we’re just two guys who want to have a little fun. So, none of that ‘sir’ crap, okay? Call me Quinlan.”

“I’m Cody.”

“I know,” Quinlan grinned. “Obi-Wan sings your praises to the skies. He compared me to you unfavourably quite a few times during our mission.”

“I try to do my best,” Cody replied, biting his tongue to keep himself from adding sir at the end.

“I bet you do,” Quinlan’s grin turned extremely smug. “Let’s go, Cody. I know all the best places in Coruscant.”

 

Cody made a mental note to never introduce Rex to Vos because the bar was exactly the kind of place that Rex and Ahsoka would get thrown out for brawling again. It was loud and busy and the drinks were cheap, but plentiful.

“Did Obi-Wan ever tell you what you feel like in the Force?” 

“He mentioned something about steady and reliable.”

“He’s been holding out on you,” Quinlan grinned and waggled his eyebrows. “Obi-Wan appreciates beauty when he finds it and you’re a very handsome man.”

“I literally look like millions of others,” Cody pointed out. 

“Obi-Wan certainly appreciated the beauty of Jango Fett but you look even more dashing with that scar. Bold choice to keep it. I bet there’s a good story behind that.”

Cody ignored the open invitation and blatant flirting to ask, “What do you mean about Obi-Wan and Jango Fett?”

“He didn’t tell you?”

“He told me about their fight on Kamino…” Cody trailed off when Vos started shaking his head.

“They’d met much earlier than that or so I’ve heard. I wasn’t part of that mission. But I was here when Obi-Wan returned from it, and he had hickeys,” Vos waggled his eyebrows. “Pretty obvious what happened, right?”

“Vos,” said a familiar voice resignedly before Cody could answer. “You could’ve at least tried to find a new bar.”

“You two complement each other so well, I figured Cody would like the same things as you,” Quinlan replied, a light in his eyes. “How come you get the most handsome one?” He added and winked at Cody.

“The will of the Force,” Obi-Wan deadpanned.

“You have atrocious timing. I was just going to ask Cody to dance with me.”

“What a coincidence,” Obi-Wan replied and rested his hand on Cody’s shoulder. “So was I.”

“Shame,” Vos commented and rose from his seat. “Hope I’ll see you around, Commander. Obi-Wan.”

“Did you actually want to dance?” Cody asked once Vos had disappeared into the crowd. 

“Usually I wouldn’t see the appeal,” Obi-Wan admitted but suddenly grabbed Cody’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “Tonight, I do,” he practically purred.

A shiver ran down Cody’s spine when he felt Obi-Wan’s hands on his waist as he murmured, “Showing this much skin should count as public indecency.”

Even with Vos flirting shamelessly with him all evening it held nothing to the raw desire Cody heard in Obi-Wan’s voice. “You like it,” he said with more confidence than he had felt all night long.

“I do,” Obi-Wan replied, pulling Cody a little closer and leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Do you want to get out of here?”

 

The barracks for the clones on Coruscant were not private by any stretch of the word and the same applied to Obi-Wan’s quarters in the Temple. Thankfully there were others places they could go, places that provided anonymity and beds. Usually Cody would’ve slept like a stone afterwards but not tonight.

Vos’ words about Obi-Wan and Jango Fett just wouldn’t get out of his head. Cody knew it was ridiculous. He had only just gotten over his doubts regarding the Duchess and now they had to rear their ugly heads again.

But what if what Vos had implied was true? What if Obi-Wan had slept with Jango Fett, and if so, was that the reason why Cody was here now in his bed?

He was startled from his thoughts when he felt Obi-Wan’s hand slide along his bare back. “What is it, Cody?” He sounded genuinely concerned.

“It’s something that Vos mentioned.”

“Oh? This should be interesting.” Obi-Wan, for all the dignified image he liked to project, loved gossip, the more absurd the better. “What did he say?”

“That you…you and Jango Fett knew each other, before Kamino I mean.”

Obi-Wan sighed and let himself fall back onto the pillows. “Guess that had to come out sooner or later.”

“So, it’s true?” That was not the answer Cody had hoped for.

Obi-Wan waved his hand. “Nothing serious. But I don’t have to tell you that Jango was a very attractive man.” He winked at Cody. But when Cody didn’t react to the joke Obi-Wan sat back up, frowning. “Does it bother you?”

“Of course not,” Cody said but his rigid body language betrayed his words as the lies they were.

Obi-Wan reached out and placed a hand between Cody’s shoulder blades while he waited for him to speak. He knew that Cody liked to think his words through before he said them.

“I look exactly like Jango Fett,” Cody said eventually without looking at Obi-Wan.

“Cody.” It was just one word but Obi-Wan poured out all of his understanding and affection for the man next to him into it. He wrapped his arms around Cody and rested his forehead against his temple. “On the surface you may look like Jango but that has nothing to do with us. I certainly didn’t enter into this war looking to find a substitute for him, especially not after he tried to kill me. I’m not sleeping with Waxer or Boil or Oddball either. I didn’t go looking for you. Love doesn’t work that way. But I found you and I’m happy I did.” 

It was the first time Obi-Wan had used that word between them. He had assumed Cody would know how he felt. Satine would have. But then Satine had been in relationships before him and after him, whereas for Cody he was the first and hopefully would be the last. With Satine, putting their duty first had meant separation, but with Cody it meant they could stay together.

“I’m sorry,” Cody said quietly.

“You have nothing to apologise for,” Obi-Wan replied, caressing the other side of Cody’s face with his hand. “If anything, it’s my fault for not making things clearer. I sometimes forget you can’t feel me in the Force like I can feel you.”

“I love you, too,” Cody said because how could he not after a confession like this?Obi-Wan’s smile was warm and it felt like a secret, shared just between the two of them.

 

/

 

“Dogma’s court-martial convenes in the morning,” Obi-Wan said after he closed the door behind him. “Anakin asked to be part of the judges committee.”

“What did you say?”

“I told him that as his commanding officer he’s biased and that we have to play by the rules for this, but I admitted him as a witness.” Obi-Wan felt just as tired as Cody looked. Not just physically but also emotionally. He was sick and tired of war and death and all the fighting and politics and betrayal.

He shrugged his robe off and lay down on the bed next to where Cody sat. Who cared if people talked about them spending the night together so often? Who cared about keeping up appearances in a war like this one? To Obi-Wan, Cody had become a vital part of the light side of the Force. Who cared about the rules? He had never felt closer to understanding Anakin than in this moment.

“I want to be there, too,” Cody said after a long period of silence. He was sitting with his arms over his knees and his head hanging low. He was very similar to Obi-Wan in that regard. They both withdrew in difficult times to sort out their emotions alone. Except now they could be alone together.

“I’ll leave a message for Anakin and the 501st,” Obi-Wan reached out and said a few words into his comm-link. When he was finished and turned back, he felt Cody’s hand around his wrist.

“Krell was a Jedi. Why would he do this?”

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan answered truthfully. He had listened to the men’s testimony about Krell’s deeds, had heard about how he had renounced his ties to the Jedi Order and declared his intentions to join Dooku in his bloodbaths, had seen the carnage of pitching the 501st and the 212th against each other, and yet he still could not understand it. It went against everything the Order stood for. And what was worse, it didn’t fit Sith ideology either.

“During training we were told that the Jedi were wise. That they knew what they were doing. That we could trust them. Had to trust them.”

“You know that’s not true,” Obi-Wan raised his arm and touched the scar on the left side of Cody’s face. A souvenir from his first battle, their first battle together.

“If we hadn’t trusted Krell more of my brothers would still be alive.”

Cody was right and that made the situation so much worse. “I cannot give you back your trust in the Order but I promise you I will never disregard your opinion. I know it’s not much but you can trust me just as I trust you.” Obi-Wan didn’t know if his words were enough. He wanted to be the same kind of hope for Cody that Cody was for him. He was starting to think he had failed because really what were words, but that – just words – when Cody covered Obi-Wan’s hand with his own and laid down on his side, facing him.

“Maybe it’s not much, but it’s enough for me.”

 

/

 

“When are we leaving for Zygerria, sir?” Cody asked when Obi-Wan returned from taking the urgent message that had recalled him to the ship.

“Very shortly, but you will not be joining us, Commander,” Obi-Wan said.

“Did you receive new orders?” Cody frowned. From what he had heard, the rescue of the Togrutan colonists was a priority mission. The Republic looked very dimly on slavers, especially on slavers that operated within its borders.

“I just received the news about a closed hearing I attended last week,” Obi-Wan replied. 

”What was the hearing about?“ Cody asked. “If you can tell me.”

“I can now. It was about sending troops into battle without the supervision of a Jedi General. Specifically, the 212th as a pilot project,” Obi-Wan explained and rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re too good of a strategist and tactician to be withdrawn from the battlefield to play my bodyguard just because I’ve been recalled for one diplomatic mission or another.”

Cody didn’t know what to say. On the one hand this was huge. No one really seemed to trust the clones to lead the troops themselves on a larger scale but on the other hand it meant he and Obi-Wan would see each other much more rarely.

“It’s not…” Obi-Wan continued and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. “It’s not about us. If it was up to me, I would’ve suggested Wolffe or Bly. But I know you can do this. It’ll strengthen the trust the public has in you, and it’ll strengthen the position of the clones for the time after the war. But if it was up to me, I’d drag you on every damn mission from Coruscant to the Unknown Regions.”

“I’m glad you’re putting so much trust in me.” Cody reached over and squeezed his hand. “And when the war is over there’ll be enough time for me to be your bodyguard.”

Obi-Wan smiled and squeezed his hand back. “I’d like that.”

The moment was interrupted by Obi-Wan’s commlink beeping insistently. “Anakin is impatient to leave,” he sighed. 

“Then you should go,” Cody replied, suddenly feeling reluctant to let him leave. This separation would be much longer, maybe even permanent if Cody did a good enough job of leading his brothers independently. 

“I’ll see you when it’s done,” Obi-Wan said, resting his free hand on the side of Cody’s face and caressing the scar there with his thumb.

Cody leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment. “I love you.” He didn’t say it very often, but right now he couldn’t help himself. 

When he opened his eyes, Obi-Wan was smiling at him, warm and bright as a sun. “I love you too. Take care of yourself out there.”

“Look who’s talking,” Cody said, trying to postpone their parting for another second. Time seemed to move faster than normally. They should have left by now, both of them. Their duties didn’t allow them to be selfish.

Obi-Wan kissed him on the lips, softly, sweetly, and then leaned their foreheads together. “May the Force be with you, Cody.”

“And with you, Obi-Wan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally meant to cover the whole Clone Wars but real life got in the way and with season seven coming out this year, I'll wait with the second half until that finishes.


End file.
